My only beloved
by KoreanKracker
Summary: "She is the most dangerous person on the Planet... at least in his eyes." I wasn t sure exacly where I should have catagorized this, but I guess it is after Aerith kicks the bucket. SephirothxOC


The current area was extremely daunting. Being large, cool, and absurdly dark it would have made any normal person back away in fear. Yet she was not just any normal person; she was anything but. With each footstep closer into the crevice she knew there was no guarantee that she would ever comeback out alive, but that thought didn't scare her. She was well prepared and fully accepted the fact that that situation could very well end up occurring. As she was engulfed in darkness, she relied on her sense of hearing and touch to figure out where she was supposed to go. The aroma of damp asphalt was evident and the sound of a distant roll of thunder made it clear that she was going to be here for quite sometime.

"The darkness is overwhelming..." Muttered the woman. She tiptoed slowly into what she thought was an open room, but instead she found herself running into a wall. She ran her hands down the supposed wall and tilted her head at the odd texture. It was not smooth, cold yes, but it had the feeling of belts and leather. Shrugging it off, she turned around and continued on in the darkness. She held her breathe at the feeling that she wasn't alone. She turned back around and listened for any signs of life other than her own but none showed up. Biting her lip, she got defensive and armed herself with her weapon.

"I know I'm not alone. Show yourself!" She shouted. When no one responded, she growled and continued her way with steam emitting from her ears. She replaced her sword and quickened her pace in an effort to find some light. Her eyes scanned the darkness, looking for even the slightest glint, anything at all to let her know she wasn't already dead. Then she suddenly stopped. Not of her own accord but rather because of a sharp pain that impaled her back. Gasping, she stumbled forward and collapsed on the hard ground. Her body flailed around in an obscure pattern over a thin pool of blood before she finally ceased to move any further.

"Here I lay in rest yet only to be disturbed by a foolish heroine." Bellowed a deep voice. The woman widened her eyes at the recognition of this mysterious voice. She looked around, but all she saw was darkness. She shut her eyes and cursed herself mentally.

"What brings you here... Aalina?" Questioned the voice. Aalina failed to answer as she was still upset for the fact that she was caught off guard, especially by the likes of someone like him. She felt a hand grip her neck tightly and lift her off the ground with no effort at all. In panick, she writhed in an attempt to peel this hand off of her. Her attempts were in vain, but he did let go - after throwing her upward in the air of course. Aalina crashed into the stone wall some hundred feet above the ground and consequently got stuck. The man below struck the side of the stone to Aalina's left, creating a long crack. A stream of fire ran up the crevice, giving Aalina a small sense of light. She quickly looked around, but she did not find the man. The ground below was empty with only the simple stain of blood to decorate it. Aalina's eyes darted around, looking for her target but there wasn't any sign that he was there to begin with. Enraged, she squirmed around, but couldn't set herself free.

"Rrrggghh...! Come on out! I know you're there-

She was interrupted by the descent of black feathers. She shut her eyes for less than a second and when she opened them, she saw his face merely inches away from her own.

"...Sephiroth." Aalina finished, apparently dumbfounded. Sephiroth gazed deeply into Aalina's crystal blue eyes.

"Why are you here?" He asked. Aalina narrowed her eyes.

"The answer should be clear, no?" She spat. Sephiroth snorted and disappeared amongst the darkness up above.

"There are many answers to that question, my dear. You know I've put you through so much suffering, narrow it down for me. I lost count a long time ago." He said with a smirk. Aalina growled and yelled out.

"...Or does this encounter have to do with everything...?" He let out smoothly. Aalina hung her head and bit her tongue. He was really starting to get under her skin now. She shot her head up, about to lash back when she was interrupted by a strong fist plunging deep into her abdomen. Her mouth opened with spit falling out; she looked up to see Sephiroth hovering before her with a malicious gaze. His cat-like eyes began to dilate and she knew he was enjoying this. He twisted his fist to the right, and received a soft gasp from his victim. Aalina let her arms drop to her sides, a sign that she was about to give up. Sephiroth backed away and allowed Aalina to regain her breath. He raised his arm and pointed Masamune towards her, with the tip of his blade only a few centimeters from Aalina's warm forehead. She shut her eyes, embracing herself for what was going to come next. Sephiroth dashed forward and penetrated Aalina's left side with Masamune in flames. He grunted and grabbed Aalina's face, pulling it towards him. The look of fear was apparently in her gaze which made Sephiroth all the more intrigued. He let her go and slowly turned Masamune 90 degrees to the right so as to let Aalina get a feel for even more agony. But instead of crying out, she painfully placed one hand on top of Sephiroth's wrist and slowly began to grip him weakly. With her other hand, Aalina raised it so she could reach for his face. Confused by her actions, Sephiroth pulled Masamune out of her and glared at Aalina with uncertain eyes. He eyed her hand as if it were a monstrous being reaching for him. Aalina placed her soft fingertips on the left side of Sephiroth's face and gently caressed his cheek with her thumb. She looked him dead in the eyes and smiled, causing a thin trail of blood to leak out between her pink lips. Sephiroth widened his eyes as he felt her supple fingers on him. Her touch was kind and very motherly.

"I'm not afraid of you..." She let out painfully. "There is nothing more you can do... to make me afraid... You-you've already taken everything from me, I have nothing left for you to rob me of..."

Sephiroth opened his hand, causing Masamune to fall a long way and clash with the damp ground beneath it. He lowered his gaze, allowing his hair to fall over his features; he let his arms dangle beside him as Aalina continued to caress his cold skin. She looked at him with weary eyes and bit her bloody lip.

"Tell me, Sephiroth. What else could you want from me...?" She asked with an exhausted look in her eye. Sephiroth did not respond, rather it wasn't that didn't want to; it was that he was afraid to. He slowly glided back and covered himself with his solitary wing, disappearing all together. Aalina sighed one last time as she felt her concious slip away from her.

When Aalina regained her concious, she had awaken to the feel of something soft beneath her. Gasping, she shot up and felt her body for the injuries that had been inflicted on her earlier. She felt bandages and an aching pain in her abdomen. She wondered who could've patched her up, but it seemed quite obivious as to who the person was. Looking around, Aalina blinked her eyes only to see nothing but darkness yet again. She calmed her nerves and took a couple deep breaths. The darkness was now getting to her, she didn't know if it was still night or day anymore. Ignoring the time, she felt around and was surprised at what she was touching; it was bedding. Aalina laid back down and felt the cool bedding beneath her warm skin. She felt very comfortable and it was almost as if she was back in her own home. Aalina wrapped the sheets around her body and smelled them. Suddenly, she stopped and realized that the sheets had his scent on them. She freaked and quickly removed the sheets from her being.

"I can't believe myself..." She murmured to herself. "Wait... How do I know what he smells like anyway?"

Aalina was knocked out of pondering by jumping at the sound of boots walking across the ground. She shot up once again and listened carefully for the footsteps.

"You are awake, I see..." Let out a deep voice. Aalina bit her lip.

"What's going on here, Sephiroth? Answer me! What time is it?" Demanded Aalina with a harsh tone. Sephiroth held a lited candle in front of him.

"Time does not exist here, even you should know that... And you have yet to answer my question..." He replied. He walked over to Aalina and placed the candle on the night stand. He stood next to the bed, his being half lit and half encased in the shadows. Glancing at Aalina with dark eyes, he watched as she got up off the bed and stood before him. Their eyes were locked in a tight gaze; the tension in the air was thicker than ever.

Aalina barley came up to Sephiroth's lower chest at best. She was one with a small frame and stature, delicate yet not one to be taken lightly. Even though Aalina was sturdy, Sephiroth was much larger in comparison. He could've easily crushed her with no problem, but he never did. Aalina was always full of surprises and, evidently, was one of the only people who could catch him off guard. As she began to approach him, Sephiroth slowly backed away.

"Why do you back away from me?" Aalina asked with a taintalizing smirk. Sephiroth did not answer. He knew she was a dangerous woman to deal with; he simply could not let her get to him. Aalina backed off and turned around. She sat on the bed and blew the candle out, engulfing the two in darkness. A low sigh could be heard as she thought for a moment. Sephiroth blinked and quietly got Masamune ready. He watched Aalina for a moment before holding Masamune at her throat. Aalina grunted and stood very still as she felt him poke the tip of his blade at her neck. She breathed carefully until he removed the blade and replaced it with himself. In a blink of an eye, Aalina had felt like an ice cube made contact with her skin. In actuality, it was a soft kiss from Sephiroth's lips. She gasped and placed her fingers on her neck, feeling for the place he laid his lips on. Looking up at him, she narrowed her eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?" She shrieked. Sephiroth didn't smile or move.

"The temperature of your body has risen." He mused. A large shade of tomato red made its way upon Aalina's cheeks. He bent over so he was inside her personal space. Aalina stared him down and noticed his eyes had dilated once more. The look in his eyes sent small chills up her spine; it was different than how they usually appeared. Sephiroth noticed her looking more and more "intense" with every passing second. Quickly getting bored, he decided to end this trivial game.

"Boo." Sephiroth huskily let out. Aalina squealed and fell back onto the bed. She watched as Sephiroth grabbed her and positioned her properly onto his bed. She tried to fight him, but alas his strength surpassed hers. Once he was on top of her, he looked down at Aalina with lonely eyes. She raised her hand and caressed his cheek, receiving the exact same reaction as before. His eyes were wide as if he couldn't believe she was touching him.

"Tell me Sephiroth... What is it that you truly want from me...?" Aalina asked in a soft voice. The moment she asked that, she felt Sephiroth begin to tremble slightly with the feeling of hesitation and uncertainty. He lowered himself so he was only centimeters from her delicate face. He wanted her to see deep into his eyes for a true meaning.

"I want you to return my feelings." He stated simply with a gentle tone as he lowered the rest of himself onto her. He turned his head to the side and laid it gently on top of her breasts, shutting his eyes. Aalina lay there, running her fingers continuously through his luscious silver hair. She could feel it, that she was all Sephiroth could ever want. He wanted her; he wanted her body, her soul, but most importantly he wanted her to love him the way he loved her. Sephiroth lifted his head and gazed at Aalina with passionate eyes, a look never before seen within them. He lifted himself and tightly gripped the sides of her body, holding her down in place. He leaned over far enough so his lips barely brushed up against his fair lady's. He took one quick glance at Aalina's features before he shut them tight and proceeded to kiss her gingerly. Aalina did not reject his advances and returned his kiss, much to Sephiroth's pleasure. Her hands slowly slid up his chest and wrapped around his neck. Their lip lock lasted for a few minutes and once they broke apart, Sephiroth moved from her lips down towards her neck. His cool, wet tongue travelled along her neck, rewarding him with satisfying reactions. Her noises were arousing and he yearned to hear more. He raised himself and looked down at Aalina. The two never spoke a word to each other as words were not necessary. They knew well what these events would lead up to. With one event leading to another it ended in both Sephiroth and Aalina without any clothes.

Sephiroth laid under Aalina and watched as she bit her lip, gliding her fingers along his bare chest. It felt like fire on his skin, the sensation was too much for him to bear. He roughly pulled her down onto him, to where her bum was touching his hardened erection. She was so close, he could almost taste her already. Still trembling, Sephiroth grabbed her wrists and flipped her over so he was now on top. He glanced down at Aalina's face and then even further down to her nipples. Her breasts were small and perky, soft and smooth. Absolute perfection. Placing a shakey hand on Aalina's head, he moved his fingers down her face. From her forehead, to her eyebrows and eyelids, to even the tip of her nose; finally he stopped at her lips. He tried to steady his hand and slowly slipped his thumb into his lover's mouth which she gently bit down on. Sephiroth let out a pleased sigh. He shut his eyes and tried his best to calm down, but he simply could not stop trembling. He trembled for many a reason. He trembled because he never could've imagined that he would ever get this far with her, that she would actually be in his bed. He trembled because he could slowly feel himself loose control of his senses. He trembled because he was eager to feel himself penetrate Aalina's tender walls. He trembled because he knew that his guard was down and that he was so woefully vulnerable. Many people wondered if Sephiroth had any sort of weakness, one that would indeed leave him vulnerable. He did, but it wasn't what he was vulnerable to. It was who. At this moment, Sephiroth was completely naked with his heart on the verge of breaking. He was naked and vulnerable in bed with what he considers the most dangerous woman to have walked the Planet. But most importantly of all, Sephiroth trembled because he was afraid - no, more than afraid - he was **terrified**. He was terrified at the mere thought that there was a possibility that Aalina did not return his feelings, that she did not love him the way he so dearly loved her. The thought pained him more than any battle injury he would ever sustain. Biting his lip, he placed his fingertips over the bandages he had placed over her wound. At this time he regret ever doing anything to her since there were other desires slowly pouring out of him that only she could fulfil. Aalina leaned up and placed her hands on Sephiroth's cheeks. The two gazed at each other with hazy eyes and an intense feeling that had remained dormant within them until now began to pour out. She pulled him closer so their lips could get comfortable with one another since this would become routine soon enough. Sephiroth had wrapped both of his arms around Aalina`s hips and gently laid her back down. With his mouth being occupied, he roughly pushed his tongue into Aalina`s mouth and explored the contents within it. He wanted to memorize every inch of her, to never forget even the slightest detail that came together to make up such an extraordinary woman. When the two were finished, Sephiroth spread Aalina`s legs wide so he was able to comfortable fit his body inbetween.

"Sephiroth, you-

"Do you really wish to know why I took everything from you?" he asked with a forced breath, completely interruping Aalina. Aalina looked at him at tilted her head.

"I took all you had, made it so that there was nothing left for you to hold on to... I took it all away so you had nothing left... Nothing but **me**. I want to be the only thing you ever needed, the only thing you ever wanted. No one else should matter to you except _me_!"

His voice was harsh, but he spoke the truth. He cupped Aalina`s face within his palms and forced her to gaze into his lonely eyes. She was giving him a reaction he didn`t expect. Now he regretted ever speaking in the first place as he could feel Aalina eye him with resentment. She pulled her face from his grasp and then tried to push him off of her entirely. He growled and roughly gripped her wrists. She was so close to him, he wasn`t **ever** going to let her escape from right under his nose. At the moment the two wrestled amongst one another, naked of course. Once Aalina grew tired of fighting back, Sephiroth released his grip on her.

"Sephiroth, How could you do this to me...?" Aalina shouted with aggravation. "This is not how you get someone to love you! You can`t just...!"

She shook her head as Sephiroth hovered over her, running his fingers through her hair. She tried to pick him off, but he was solid and did not budge. He grabbed her face and turned her head to face him.

"I did it so you had no one else to fall for. I couldn`t risk losing you to anyone else! You`re mine and mine alone! Of course I`d kill anyone who might interfere with that."

"So... you burnt down my town, killed my family, destroyed my friends and tore me apart just for some petty emotion?"

Out of anger, Sephiroth slapped her hard across the face.

"After I read those papers, there was nothing more I could hold onto. I knew how I felt for you ever since I first met you, and at that moment I was alone with you as my only source of holding on to what little sanity I had left. As long as I was able to get rid of everything that betrayed me, I was going to take you for myself. I realized only after everything had occured that your feelings were much different than mine. Now, you are right here under my nose and after all of these years longing for you, I am **not** going to lose you now that I finally have you. A-Aalina...! You know I want you! You know that I need you!"

"Just listen to yourself! I`d never think you`d tear yourself up over something like a woman! You need to-

Aalina would not finish her sentence as a pair of icey cold lips planted themselves onto her own. She tried to push him back, but after a few minutes, she gave up. She did not return his kiss, but felt iffy when he held her delicately in his arms. His body was still trembling uncontrollably and his grip was firm, almost feeling like he would have lost her forever should he release her. Reluctantly, Aalina placed her hands on his shoulders, greatly relieving her partner from the sense of insecurity. Sephiroth pulled back from the kiss and stared directly into Aalina`s glistening eyes.

"You`re right. To think I would **_ever_** hold deep feelings for someone like you. You are _useless_, you are _nothing_ but a mere maggot on the face of the Planet and you are worth about as much as _dirt_." He said with a straight face. "I only took away what you cherished most so you were left with nothing. I needed the satisfaction of knowing that no one else was going to come between you and I; I needed to be absolutely sure that I wasn`t tearing myself up for nothing."

Aalina blinked.

"Why would someone like me ever give a damn about someone like you? I still don`t know the answer to that myself."

"Why are you still talking, Sephiroth?" She spoke a bit peeved.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes.

"I don`t understand you. You say that I`m left with nothing, nothing but you and now you have me right where you want me. Instead of running your tainted lips, you should shut up and convince me as to why I should stay here with someone who`s murdered everyone I held dear. I`m not going to give you a hard time anymore because me just being right here under you is enough. You can hear me, you can touch me and hold me, you can kiss me and do whatever you want with me, but can you make me fall for you the way you want me to? I`m only here because I wanted to avenge Aerith. I realized she ventured on her own before hand, just like what I`m doing now. But the big difference between us is what happened to her won`t happen to me."

She leaned in closer to him and ran her eyes down his face, gently caressing his cheek. She smirked mentally as Sephiroth reached out to cup her face in his palms. The way she would interact with him seemed to trap him in a trance. He tilted his eyes and looked at her as if saying "I'm yours to command." Aalina brought her soft pink lips to his ear and whispered to him.

"You`re nothing like the 'scary' man you put yourself out to be. While Cloud is certianly aggravated with you, he doesn`t know that you`re just like the rest of us. That you feel pain, sadness and anger just like us. Every encounter we`ve had with one another, even from the first time we met, I knew... I knew you weren`t anything special. While you may have killed everything I had ever known without remorse, I knew to take my time with you. Because in the end, you are nothing but a lonely man with a heart made of glass. A heart that can break with one simple touch... _My_ touch."

Sephiroth had no words to say to her because every word she spoke was the truth. His feelings were only kept locked up deep inside him and no one could have made him spill his heart out like her. He had practically gone through every emotion possible for a mortal and it was all because of her. Instead of finding the words to reply, he decided to just continue on and allow his actions to convince her.

Now, the two had picked up where they left off. With a kiss, Sephiroth could feel his feelings completely spill from deep within him. As he caressed her skin, tasted her lips, and felt her warmth he felt his world slowly come to a stop. Aalina responded positively to his cool touch as a few moans could be heard from those impeccable lips of hers. Soon, Sephiroth felt the blood slowly flow to his _head _the longer he continued prepping her. Now he was more than ready to claim her as his. Aalina turned the tables, now being on top of him and onto his lap whilst slowly grinding down on his painfully hardened erection. She could hear how husky his breathing began to be as he let out a few low groans. She then ran her fingers through his hair and began kissing his neck. Her touch felt like heaven and Sephiroth never wanted this moment to end. After a few grueling minutes, his animalistic instincts kicked in. He pushed Aalina off of him and asserted his rightful position over her. Aalina could see the way his pupils dialated. He wasn`t himself anymore and she secretly liked it. As he spread her legs wide, Sephiroth forced himself into her wet budding rose. His glazed eyes were glued to her face. He saw how she responded after he roughly penetrated her and it turned him on. Her eyes widened and her mouth agap, she quickly bit her lip and dug her nails into his muscular arms. He relaxed himself and began to take it slow. He wanted to endulge in her, her entire being and make this last as long as he could. His glazed eyes returned to their normal state and he leaned over her, gently nibbling on her left ear lobe.

"_I`m going to make you scream my name._" he whispered. "_I promise._"

Aalina felt her face glow red. She was going to most definately hold him up to that promise. Soft mewls and whimpers escaped her mouth as Sephiroth began to quicken his pace. Leaving a trail of sloppy kissed from her neck to her breast, Sephiroh made his way towards her nipples. He swirled his cold tongue around her areola, rubbing her nipples and sucking them. A gentle squeezed caused his partner to cry out loud in pleasure. He pinched her breasts with tender fingertips and smiled as he saw her make various faces. Aalina wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in deeper. He seemed to have hit the right spot as she tossed her head back, taking in all that he was doing. He kept a continuous gaze to her visage, not wanting to miss a single moment of her beauty.

"Sephiroth please...! I like that!" She cried. She dug her nails into his back and he responded by going harder.

"Oh, yes! Harder, please!"

Hearing his lover`s voice ring in his ears only empowered him. As she comanned, Sephiroth placed his hands on her hips as he sharply jammed his member into her. Her walls clenched around his thickening manhood, causing him to let out a loud groan as it was becoming increasingly harder for him to pull out.

"Aalina, you`re so beautiful..." He gasped with lustful eyes.

He placed his hand on her back as he continued to pound into her sacred temple. Sephiroth licked his lips and went back down on her, licking her neck and leaving behind a few purple marks on her pale skin. He kissed her lips and forced his tongue in once more. Pulling out, Sephiroth asked her to get on her hands and knees. Positioning himself behind her, he gently ran a finger in between her slippery 'lips' and then into her gaping fortress. Aalina`s entire body trembled at the treatment she was receiving. She gripped the bed sheets and begged for him to continue. She couldn`t bear his teasing any longer. Hunching over her, Sephiroth slowly slid his manhood back into her voluptuous flower. He slide his hand in between her legs and pryed open her doors to find her lucious pink rose. Continuously rubbing it with his middle finger. He growled as he felt his partner completely melt in his embrace.

"Mmmm! Sephiroth, please! Don`t stop...!" she begged.

Sephiroth did not respond and merely continued to indulge in her. He pushed himself and tried to get her to climax. He was about to cum, but he refused to do so. He wanted to finish at the same time as her. Luckily for him, she was tender and just about ready. Her mind was set on feeling that explosion of passion, so it wouldn`t take much to help her get through that. As she began to get a little exhausted she laid her body down, with Sephiroth following suite; his large frame covering her body. She relaxed as his hands massaged her back. She felt a small sensation building up within her as he continued with his magic. This was something unlike she had ever felt before. Of course, much to the delight of Sephiroth, she was a virgin. To be the only man to relish her body was a scenario that he had never imagined would come into fruition. But now he was here with her, giving her the most he could give her. All to please her and it would soon pay off.

Aalina cried in bliss and she announced her end. Fourtunately, Sephiroth was able to hold on to his release until then and when the two climaxed, the entire room filled with the sounds of nothing but the sounds of pleasure.

"S-Sephiroth...!"

"Aalina!"

They each groaned each other`s names and that was that. Sephiroth collapsed on top of her as he kissed her back. He huffed and regained his breath as he flipped Aalina over. She looked at him with tired eyes. She wanted to speak, but refrained as she knew nothing she could say could take back what just happened.

"I am to be the only man you sleep with." He said with a stern voice. "I will make it impossible for you to leave. You will be here, by my side for all eternity. When you wake, I expect you to stay in bed until I come for you."

"That`s not very romantic." Aalina replied with a bored tone.

"I don`t care. You will** _not _**leave. I will make my plans to become a God a reality, and you will be there alongside me."

Aalina placed a supple grace on Sephiroth`s neck.

"My, your relentless ambience is_ very_ intimidating." She said with sarcasm. "I have you in the palms of my hands. Don`t worry, I won`t break you to pieces; I`ll let Cloud do the honors. Right now, you can have me - all of me. I`m _yours_."

"Somehow, I am not satisfied with that response."

"I am not eternal, you know that. But now, you have your own choices to make. I refuse to let you go so easily. You have me, now you must atone for what you have done to me. You can see these scars on my body, in my eyes, and they`re all from you. I know you love me enough to do anything for my affection and I will most certianly abuse that fact."

Sephiroth sighed. As embarrassing as it was, this was no lie. Fine, if she is to abuse him then let her; as long as it would keep her by his side. Aalina`s eyes began to droop as she was rapidly becoming weary. Sephiroth wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her as close to him as he could. She cuddled up against his chest and quickly fell into a deep slumber. She was here, in his arms. Finally, after all this time; after all he`s done. Now it seemed like a large piece of his heart that had been missing was suddenly filled. All that was left now was to make her never want to leave him. Repent he shall, for he would do anything for his beloved.

"Goodnight, my princess."

* * *

_Mmmm, nothing like tearing apart a tough guy to taste his soft insides. :9_

_I think it`s a habit of mine to write stories about guys who are normally stoic and make them go all soft like goo~_

_Aalina is from Nibelheim, and her town is burned at the time Sephiroth turns psychotic in his response of reading those research notes. So, he`s liked her for a while before the incident and interacted with her before then. But ever since, their relationship had been strained, until now~_

_I hope you liked it. ;w; Sorry if it`s so long(and not that good...). I was into it when I first wrote it then had forgotten about it and tried to pick it up as best as I could. Please, please tell me how good or bad it was! I gots to know! I gotta improve as a writer, yo~_


End file.
